Días de lluvia
by Lian Black
Summary: solo lean no se van a arrepentir eso se los aseguro!


_Días de lluvia..._ By Lian Black _Capitulo 1_

_Día nublado pero tranquilo para ser un día de clases, solo quedaban dos días para el fin de semana. _

_La joven pareja Ron y Hermione entraban al aula de encantamientos en silencio o sea lo más común para ellos, bueno no tan común._

_No hace falta aclarar que estos dos chicos por fin dicidieron confesarse que tenian un sentimiento en común y que ahora ya llevaban más de tres meses de noviazgo pero no eran mucho de expresar sus sentimientos. Se querían pero aún no se animaban a besarse enfrente de los demás o a tomarse de las manos._

_Saludaron a sus amigos y compañeros, después de dos horas de clase se escucharon varios estruendos y termino por largarse la lluvia con fuerza._

_Toco la campana que anunciaba la hora de descanso, todos salieron de sus respectivas aulas, algunos de los alumnos estaban algo molestos por la inoportuna lluvia ya que no podían salir a los jardines del colegio, pero este no era el caso de Ronald Weasley que prefirió estar sentado en una de las sillas de la mesa de su casa que estaba situada en el Gran Salón, que por cierto estaba cerca de una de los grandes ventanales._

_Hermione había ido hacia las cosinas en busca de algún bocadillo, saco dos panecillos de arandanos y dos vasos de jugo de calabaza._

_Cuando llego al gran salón no vio en donde estaba su pelirrojo, entonces se dispuso a buscarlo. Hasta que lo encontró cerca de la ventana, se acerco y le dio su vaso de jugo de calabaza y el panecillo, comieron y después posaron su mirada por la ventana._

_Ron miro de re ojo a la castaña y noto que su mano estaba cerca de la suya. Decidió jugar su suerte y entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos, ella se sonrojo pero aun así no aparto su mano, solo apoyo su cabeza en su hombro y cerró los ojos. _

_Sus corazones parecían ser uno ya que latían a la misma vez al igual que sus respiraciones._

_Draco Malfoy pasaba por allí caminando, como siempre, su mirada llena de desesprecio, cuando vió como estaban ellos se quedo quieto, sonrió maliciosamente, hoy era el día que tenía ganas de fastidiar a las personas y justo le cayo como anillo al dedo._

_- Valla, valla, valla, pero que ven mis hermosos ojitos- dijo sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa._

_::¬¬::- Tus ojos de Huevo querrás decir- dijo fríamente Hermione levantando su cabeza y mirando al rubio._

_- Se ven tan tiernos, parecen un par de tortolitos- dijo Malfoy._

_Ron por primera vez solo se le quedo observando para ver que más decía porque tenía un leve presentimiento que si seguía así iba a provocar que Hermione le lanzara algún hechizo o maleficio._

_- Tenes envidia?-pregunto con su mismo tono de voz_

_-Por favor, Yo? tenerte envidia?- dijo altaneramente- No, si no que dan lastima- siguió el Slytering._

_::oó::- Lastima?- pregunto con un leve tic en el ojo la chica de cabellos enmarañados._

_- Oh! perdón me equivoque,Weasley por primera vez te doy mis condolencias- dijo sonriendo maliciosamente- todavía me pregunto como puedes estar con esta sangre sucia y amargada en vez de conseguirte a otra mucho más bonita y que tenga la sangre limpia._

_La gota que derramo el vaso Hermione tomo su varita y le conjuro un maleficio que lo mando a volar. Error de ella ya que detrás estaba el profesor de posiones y la castigo. Tenía que limpiar el aula después de clase._

_Ella no dijo nada y acepto el castigo Ron estaba sorprendido porque normalmente Hermione siempre le respondia a todos los molestos comentarios del profesor pero esta vez no._

_Todos salieron y se fueron a sus respectivas casas, ya que por la lluvia habían terminado antes las clases del día._

_Ron se había ofrecido quedarse a acompañarla y de paso darle una ayuda, pero ella se negó y él no quiso insistir porque si lo hacia iba a provocar que ella se enfadara._

_Para colmo esa tarde no iba a ser una no muy buena que digamos ya que cuando Snape le dió las cubetas y las demás cosas para limpiar el postergeid aparecio y le lanzo una cubeta de agua fría._

_- Mierda!!! -maldijo por su mala suerte. Buscó su varita dentro de su tunica y luego recordo que se lo había entregado a Ron para que no le pase nada._

_Y empapada comenzo a limpiar el aula, limpio todo hasta el pizarrón. Acomodó sus útiles y se marcho de hasta la sala común de su casa, aún no paraba de llover y para colmo se largo más fuerte de lo que estaba._

_Se le ocurrió una idea y en vez de ir hasta su casa salió corriendo por las puertas hasta llegar al centro del estadio de Quiddich del colegio. Le encantaba estar debajo de la lluvia, la hacia sentir bien, se sentía libre, le gustaba pensar que se mezclaba con las gotas de lluvia que caían y la mojaban._

_"Las gotas de lluvia hacen que regrese a mi mundo donde puedo estar en paz y tranquilidad. Pensar en lo imposible y lo posible. Olvidarme de los problemas hasta olvidarme del sentimiento que tengo hacia Ron, no es que no le importase..."_

_Las veces que hizo eso cuando era niña, ya que sus padres no le prestaban la atención necesaria que ella necesitaba y también estaba muy sola en aquella casa. Recordaba perfectamente aquellos días de tristeza que paso, también lo bien que se sintió cuando ingreso al colegio y allí conoció a sus mejores amigos y cuando se puso de novia con el pelirrojo._

_Pero no por eso le gustaba la lluvia si no que también recordó algo que jamás se le iba a ir de la mente._

_Flash back_

_Hermione viajó al bosque con Harry, Ginny y Ron. Estaban instalados en un pequeño hotel situado en medio de un claro, este lugar era atendido por varios elfos que se encargaban que los clientes estuvieran comodos y a gusto. El trio maravilla ya estaban entre sus dulces 16 años y Ginny con sus 15 años._

_Harry y Ginny ya estaban bien a gusto uno en cada cuarto pero algo pertubo su paz._

_- No, esto es inaceptable- dijo un elfo a otro en medio de los dos cuartos._

_- Qué cosa?- preguntó la voz de un elfo que al parecer parecía nervioso._

_- Estas personas no pueden compartir un cuarto- respondió la voz más gruesa._

_- Pero....- dijo se trato de excusar_

_- Y no quiero oír quejas-lo interrumpió_

_- Si, le prometo que esto no va a volver a ocurrir- se disculpó el elfo antes de desaparecer._

_Harry y Ginny salieron de sus cuartos después de eschucar la "platica" de los elfos._

_- Qué habra ocurrido?- se preguntaron a la vez._

_- No sé- dijeron al unisono._

_Se miraron fijamente y soltaron una carcajada ya que les daba gracia._

_Caminaron hasta la entrada donde encontraron a Ron y a Hermione sentados uno al lado del otro, ambos totalmente sonrojados._

_- Qué pasó?- pregunto Ginny._

_Ron no dijo nada pero Hermione se levanto seguido del pelirrojo y les dijo._

_- Mejor síganme yo les voy a mostrar lo que pasó- y comenzo a caminar._

_Caminaron por dos pasillos antes de encontrar el cuarto número 12_

_- Muy bien, ya llegamos- dijo al cabo de un rato._

_Los dos jóvenes entraron al cuarto, era realmente hermoso, compuesto por una cama matrimonial estilo colonial con cortinas verdes esmeraldas al igual que las cobijas y sabanas. Dos mesitas de noche en cada lado, al costado un gran placard de roble encerado y en el otro lado una mesa y un par de sillas._

_- Así que esto es lo que ocurre- dijo en forma de burla Ginny poniendo sus brasos en jarra._

_- Qué acaso no les gusta?-pregunto Harry sonriendo._

_- Si, pero se equivocaron- dijo Ron sin darse cuenta._

_Los otros tres comenzaron a reirse, aunque Hermione se sonrojo un poco ante el comentario del pelirrojo._

_- Oh!!! Vamos eres como de la familia así que no te incomodes tanto- dijo Ginny a Hermione cuando se percato del sonrojo._

_- bueno ahora debo seguir acomodando mis bolsos- dijo Harry dandose la media vuelta._

_- Te acompaño- dijo Ginny acompañandolo._

_Ron y Hermione se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos pero después agarraron sus bolsos._

_Los dos guardaron sus cosas en el placard y observaron por un rato el cuarto para luego ir a buscar a los otros dos._

_Se preguntaron el porque de que no preguntaron más cosas sobre la equivocación del cuarto._

_Tarde lluvioso, en la mañana hacia un calor demasiado sofocante como lo hacían todos los veranos. Pero algo bueno tuvo que suceder y era que ahora estaba lloviendo_

_Hermione salió del pasillo y camino bajo la lluvia, cerrando los ojos, sin saber que era observada, pensando en cualquier cosa. Ella solo le interesaba que mojarse._

_Ron la observaba embelesado desde la ventana, le gustaba verla cuando todo estaba así de tranquilo y más aún cuando estaba de buen humor, sonrió para si mismo._

_Decidió salir hasta el pasillo con un toallón en la mano._

_- Hermione!!! Ven ya estuviste mucho tiempo bajo el agua te vas a resfriar!!-grito Ron._

_Hermione lo miro y le negó con la cabeza y siguió caminando por el claro, Ron se percato que estaba descalza y más aun siguió insistiendo pero ella se negó. El pelirrojo se canso y como estaba descalzo bajo el escalón y fue a buscar a la joven de cabellos enmarañado. _

_La castaña vio que Ron se le acercaba diciéndole que se tenia que secar pero ella comenzó a correr, el pelirrojo la persiguió por todo el gran claro hasta que sin querer no se dio cuenta de que había una piedra y como estaba todo resbaloso y aparte había lodo resbaló y calló encima de la joven._

_Ron se sonrojó ya que la posición en la que estaban era muy comprometedora y si por alguna razón salía su hermana o Harry iban creer cualquier cosa._

_Hermione se giro pero aun sin separarse de Ron, estaba sonrojada pero le daba gracia la cara del pelirrojo y la de ella y comenzó a reír a más no poder. Con tantas ganas que hasta Ron se olvido de su enfado y se contagio de su risa, que realmente era hermosa y sincera._

_La castaña dejó e reírse y miró a Ron, el cual también dejo de reír para ponerse serio, ella se le acerco le regalo un beso en la mejilla._

_¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡PPPOOOMMM!!!!!!! Fue el fuerte golpe que dio su corazón al sentir los tibios labios de su amiga._

_En un instante se separaron, ella le dio la espalda apenada por lo que había hecho y aparte porque la simple presencia del chico la ponía nerviosa, Ron solo la miro y sin previo aviso la abrazo y le susurro al oído._

_- Tus ojos son un misterio para mi pero que poco a poco voy comprendiendo y también me permiten leerte y poder conocerte, Hermione prométeme algo, solo... solo quédate conmigo._

_A la chica le pareció algo estúpido su petición pero debía responderle ya que significaba mucho para él._

_- Ahora y siempre- respondió Hermione._

_Dos personas estaban observando aquella escena y no solo eso sino que vieron todo el juego que iniciaron sin darse cuenta ninguna de aquellos jóvenes enamorados._

_- Como se Aman- dijo una voz tras femenina._

_- Hicimos bien en traerlos- dijo la otra voz sonriendo y que al parecer parecia ser la de un joven._

_Fin flash back_

_- Hermione qué haces mojándote?- pregunto una voz detrás de ella._

_Abrió inmediatamente los ojos al percatarse que no estaba sola. _

_- Me gusta la lluvia- respondió - y vos que haces por acá?_

_- Salí a dar un paseo por ahí y se largo la lluvia y ahora me voy para la sala común- respondió la voz masculina._

_- Eres un tonto Harry, decime que fuiste a ver a Ginny en el bosque, si sabes que no digo nada de su relación-sonrió Hermione._

_- Eh... si pero sabes que todavía no me acostumbro- dijo Harry algo avergonzado._

_- Valla y eso que ya pasaron seis meses que estas saliendo con Ginny- dijo Hermione sonriendo._

**_Continuara..._**

****

**_N/A:_**

****

**_En realidad este era un fanfic de Shaman King que había escrito hace varios meses pero se me ocurrio poner la misma trama en un fic de Harry Potter espero que les guste porque me esmere mucho en escribirlo espero que lo disfruten._**

****

**_Byes._**

****

**_Lian Black_**


End file.
